Machine to machine (M2M) communications provide huge growth opportunities for communications network service providers, e.g., both cellular network operators and mobile service providers. At the same time, M2M communications also present some challenges to the mobile network.
Currently, millions of M2M communications may pass across a communications network. However, the communications network does not capture or analyze any of the M2M communications. Rather, the communications network simply passes the M2M communications along the network to a destination. In addition to the high volume of M2M communications, these millions of M2M communications that are sent daily may be cumbersome for the recipients to process and store.